


Meeting Affairs

by ThatWriterSalli



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Meeting for the first time, Narry - Freeform, One Shot, Online Relationship, just read it, older!harry, this is my first post, younger!Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterSalli/pseuds/ThatWriterSalli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry meet online and they start dating. Niall is 17 and Harry is 23. A year later they're trying to meet for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Affairs

Niall’s POV

 

“Niall are you crazy?” I rolled my eyes. I had been begging for 3 hours now! I wanted to go visit Harry, my boyfriend, in London. We had met online and had been dating for a year.“You can’t possible think I’d let you visit some random person that you met online!” I rolled my eyes yet again. “Ma! Harry isn’t some random person, he’s my boyfriend, we’ve been dating for a year now and I wanna go see him!” I didn’t understand why she wouldn’t let me; Harry wasn’t a psychopath or anything.

“Niall, you’re my seventeen year old baby and this is dangerous.” I could feel my mum’s frustration through her words. “If anything happens I promise to call Deo immediately! It’s not like I’ll be completely alone, ma please! If anything happens I’ll be back immediately and it’s only for the weekend, I wont be gone forever.”Deo was my older cousin who lived in London and I knew that she trusted him.She sighed, but I could tell that was loosening up. “Okay, I don’t like this, but okay. Promise to call either me or Deo if anything happens and please just be safe.” She took me into my arms and cuddled me. Any boy my age would have cringed if their mother tried to do that, but I was a self-proclaimed mamma’s boy.After the hug ended I started running up to book my ticket and tell Harry, I couldn’t wait for his reaction.I grabbed my phone and started texting him immediately as I turned my laptop on.

 

_N: Babe! She said yes! I’m finally gonna come n see ya!! x_

I didn’t wait long before I got his response.

_H: I’m so excited! Can’t wait. I’m finally gonna hold u in my arms and kiss u xx_

 

I was actually very nervous to meet Harry. I mean I was just some random 17-year-old kid whereas he was this beautiful, sexy man! My man. I giggled just thinking about him that way.I honestly didn’t understand how a smart and beautiful 23 year old would willingly start talking to some random teenager and eventually date one, but for whatever reason I was grateful.Meeting Harry was the best thing to happen to me. He was always there for me 24/7 even while he was busy with UNI. He made me laugh and listened to me rant about idiots at school or my mum ect. The only downfall of this relationship was that we literally could never touch each other, but that was soon going to change.

A week later I was stood at the airport; bag in hand, ready to go. “Promise me you’ll call me as soon as you get there, so that I know you’re okay and then again tonight to tell me how he is and if he’s treating you right!” My mum was holding onto me, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.“I promise mum! I gotta go now though. I’ll miss you.” I kissed her one more time and then I started going towards the boarding gates. Although I was sad to see my mother off, I desperately wanted to see Harry. I pulled out my phone and sent him a text.

 

_N: I’m on my way babe! Just a few more hours xx_

_H: I can’t wait; I’ll be the one with the horribly decorated sign! xx_

_N: YOU DIDN’T! H: ohh but I did ;) it looks super lovey dovey, you’ll hate it!!_

 

I groaned but smiled nonetheless because he was so sweet! Just a few more hours! I decided just to sleep through the flight and just wake up when I got there, but my thoughts would not shut up!What if he didn’t like me better in person? Or if I wasn’t like what he wanted me to look like? I couldn’t help these little fears plague my mind. I knew that I would love him no matter what, because I had such a deep and emotional connection with him. In no time I had landed and my heart was literally performing an Irish jig inside my chest. I got my baggage and walked slowly toward the exit. This was the moment of truth. I walked out and was bombarded with many people and noises. I was looking around for a tall man with curly hair and supposedly a stupid sign. On my far right I spotted a guy, holding a sign that read “NIALL MY LOVELY, WHERE ARE YOU?”The sign was covered in hearts and glitter, but that didn’t matter. I was more concerned with the man holding the sign.

He was literally perfect and he was moving from one leg to other, seemingly nervous. And in that moment I knew that it was him. It was Harry. Suddenly my eyes connected with his and he started walking towards me, first slowly, but then broke out into a slight jog. I stifled my laughter, because he looked stupid, but in that moment, nothing mattered.When he reached me, we immediately embraced. This was it. I was feeling him in my arms. I was standing slightly on my toes and resting my check against him shoulder. His hands were placed against my waist and were gripping me tightly, almost as if he didn’t want to let me go. I took in the scent and warmth that practically radiated from him.

Eventually he stopped hugging me, but didn’t let go. “You’re finally here, it’s insane.” He whispered softly. All I could respond with was a nod. “You’re so much more beautiful in real like and god! You’re like perfect.” I blushed profusely.“Can I kiss you, or would that be too soon?” it was his turn to blush. “No, I’ve been waiting for this for a year.” He leaned down slowly and connected his lips to mine. This moment was better than I ever could have imagined and I sighed, because it finally felt real.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post and it could stand alone or have a prequel or different POV, let me know what you want. Please be kind, leave comments and criticism on how i could improve.


End file.
